Amar'eth
World: Amar'eth *'Location:' Subsector Adamantis *'Type:' Eldar Exodite World *'Tithe:' Nix Amar'eth has no Imperial presence *'Population:' Unknown. Thought to be at least ~50 million 000 000. *'Government:' Theocratic Feudalism & Tribalism. Most smaller settlements are ruled by a single Priest/Priestess alongside a council of elders. Larger settlements (such as those in the midlands) are instead ruled by monarchic dynasties with the approval & support of their local Priest/Priestesses. 'Description' An exodite world of the Eldar, Amar'eth was first discovered by the Imperium in early M38. It was generally avoided by Imperial forces and when the Treaty of Serenia was reached with Wuxide Craftworld in 822.M38 it was officially made illegal for Imperial servants to interfere with Amar'eth, and if they suffered retribution for their actions at the hands of Wuxide Craftworld they would receive no assistance from the Imperium. Nevertheless small, peaceful visits by human entities are not particularly rare, though of course are mostly conducted by more radical or less accountable imperial servants such as Rogue Traders & Inquisitors. More nefarious entities like greedy Chartist Captains or even pirates & chaos reavers have also been known to enter the Amar'eth system, looking to plunder & enslave the primitive locals. However even if they are successful against the exodites almost all of them quickly feel the full retribution of Wuxide Craftworld, whose advanced voidcraft & fierce warriors reap a bloody toll. Amar'eth itself is a tranquil world almost untouched by advanced industry or artificial damage, preserved in its natural state by the natives. Exodites are religious in their love for nature, eschewing the advanced technologies of their brethren and adopting simple lives that require personal labour to maintain. This keeps them protected from the predations of excess because by necessity they cannot spend all their time seeking greater pleasures. Chief amongst exodite culture is the World Spirit, an analogy of the Infinity Circuits found aboard craftworlds, that is said to be comprised of the entire natural biosphere of every Exodite World. Exodites do not need soulstones beause their spirit is automatically absorped into their planet's World Spirit upon their death, so long as they are within the planet's atmosphere. Because of this exodites are often loathe to leave their world for any reason, though sometimes they may don a rare empty soulstone and journey forth should the situation demand it. The World Spirit is also why exodites will fight to the last eldar in the defence of their worlds, for they contain the souls of all the ancestors that have ever lived upon it. Like their brethren all exodites are slightly psychic, however a very small minority of exodites are born with powers far in excess of the norm. These are known as Priest/Priestesses and their psychic abilities tend to focus on the manipulation of nature around them, making them some of the most powerful biomancers in existence, and their powers also afford to them a fantastically long life (typically several thousand years, similar to the Farseers of the craftworld Eldar). Exodite Priest/Priestesses hold positions of high authority in exodite culture, and they are highly valued by their people because their psychic abilities cure disease & heal wounds amongst the people. This allows exodites to live the same long, full lives of their brethren despite the envronmental risks associated with primitive living. Priests & Priestesses are also devotees of the Eldar gods, most prominently Isha, and they translate the will of their deities to the common exodites. *'Technology:' - Other (Exodite) With a few exceptions, Exodites use technology largely equivilient to pre-gunpowder humans. Clothes are made from furs, leathers & plants, buildings from thatch & stone or built amongst the trees themselves. Transportation is usually on-foot or with beasts of burden. Bows, spears and other primitive weapons are the favoured tools for hunting and self-defence. *'Military:' Each settlement tends to have hunters who - if necessary - can form an effective militia. However only the larger towns and fiefdoms possess dedicated military forces. Despite their apparent lack of technology one important thing the exodites maintain are locked caches of modern eldar weapons & armour. When alien entities attack or pose a threat the exodites don these modern tools of war and become a potent military force (however using such weapons against other exodites would be seen as a terrible perversion of their way of life, and would invite retribution from all other exodites upon the planet). With their hunting experience and advanced physiologies, exodite forces can be very dangerous combatants when using their modern tools. Many exodite forces also utilise fearsome native creatures in combat, and Amar'eth is no different. *'Strategic Importance:' Minima Amar'eth may have a large amount of natural resources but is overwhelmingly not worth the retribution that would come from Wuxide should it be invaded. *'Loyalty:' 95% Exodites are fiercely devoted to their families & settlements, however a small minority instead prefer to travel and move between them. 'Notable Locations' Amar'eth's primary continent is located mostly in the northern hemisphere, with its southern edge roughly following the soutern tropic line. The main continent stretches up to envelop the north pole, while the large southern ocean has a substantial ice cap around the southern pole. The planet has a lush biosphere in all regions with many native plants & animals roaming the lands, some of which can be very dangerous to the unprepared. *'Midlands' - The largest region of Amar'eth, consisting of the mild climate between the tropics and the northern pole. Most of the midlands is deciduous forest and rolling grassy terrain, along with a few scattered mountainous areas. This is the most heavily populated area and is broadly comparable to an imperial feudal world, with various settlements & towns each coming under the control of a ruling family, who typically reside in stone castles or similar constructions. Other buildings tend to be constructed of stones, wood & thatch, and agriculture is one of the primary means of production though hunting & service economies are also substantial. Though is it primarily inhabited by exodites of midland ancestry (who possess a light pinkish skintone) it is not uncommon to find exodites of polar or tropical ancestry (with pale or tanned skin respectively) who have migrated into the midlands. Notable locations in the Midlands: **'Lavvasia' - A sizeable kingdom ruled from the largest fortress-castle of the midlands - Ka'tanosh (loosely translated to King's Tower 'in gothic). Surrounding Ka'tanosh is a bustling city of stone & wood buildings and surrounding them are vast acres of farmlands and hunting grounds. Most of Lavvasia is open plains and shallow valleys, along with a few areas of dense coniferous forest, throughout which are scattered various small towns and villages. Whilst Lavvasia's countryside has a few species of dangerous creature and the odd gang of criminals & bandits, it is a very safe and well-patrolled region overall. Notable locations in Lavvasia: ***'Ka'tanosh - An enormous castle of hard stone and metal built around a vast tower that can be seen for miles around. Ka'tanosh has been the main stronghold of the rulers of Lavvasia for as long as can be remembered. It is capable of holding thousands of souls and has a strong garrison force of exodite warriors within. ****'Vvyaran Clan' - The ruling family of Lavvasia, they lead their kingdom from K'tanosh with the assistance of their priest & priestess advisors. ***'Serangell' - A large border town that contains one of the only major bridges across a large river that blocks access the rest of Lavvasia. Serangell has thus been the location of some large battles in the past as kingdoms fought for territory. It is manned by a large number of Lavvasian warriors and contains an important trading port. **'Junddabbar' - A large kindgom located on the far north coast. Junddabbar is a dark land dominated by forests of near-dead trees, wet marshlands, farms and winding roads. The dingy towns and villages are home to grim, aggressive exodites and scarcity of resources means criminality is more common in these places than other kingdoms. Marsh-spawned beasts and bandit gangs are a recurring problem on Junddabbar's roads, to a point where they can even start to affect the kingdom's neighbours if allowed to spread. Notable locations in Junddabbar: ***'Arnyrow' - Junddabbar's capital and a large port city on the northern coast of the continent (though still further south than polar regions). Arnyrow is home to large slum regions and is patrolled by ruthless guards. At its centre is a large castle that serves as the home of Junddabbar's leading clan. ****'Pellam Clan' - Junddabbar's ruling family. The Pellam clan usurped the previous rulers of the kingdom in a bloody coup many centuries ago, and currently seem to favour the idea of seizing more fertile territories by force. **'Krattenloth '- A kingdom that borders Lavassia, Krattenloth is primarily dense forestlands and so has a much stronger emphasis on beast hunting than agriculture for sustenance. Its people have a strong affinity for archery, shadowing, and generally rogue-like behaviour which gives them a slightly unfair (though not entirely untrue) reputation as untrustworthy criminals. Notable locations in Krattenloth: ***'Issthlin' - The capital of Krattenloth. Issthlin is a small, densely packed city built around a castle of jet black stone known as Passynthia (the Black Keep). **'Dagen'ward' - A small kingdom located around the base a mountain range. Within its territory are the cave dwellings of a large number of huge drake creatures, many of which are tamed and put to use as beasts of war in the Dagen'ward army. This means that while Dagen'ward is only small, its army is considered very powerful. However many of the drakes are untamed and dangerous, presenting a constant problem for the inhabitans of Dagen'ward. Notable locations in Dagen'ward: ***'Draklen' - The capital of Dagen'ward, this towering fortress is built against the base of a mountain and home to a large number of tamed drakes and their riders. **'The Temple of Isha' - A massive foreboding castle of stone, metal and glass that stands alone upon an island in the centre of a small inland sea. Lined with defensive towers, battlements, and war machines, the Temple of Isha is arguably the most secure location on the planet. It is home to various Priests & Priestesses who devote themselves to the worship of Isha and promote her virtues throughout the planet, almost like missionaries. They use their powers of healing extensively and many terribly sick exodites have journeyed to the Temple of Isha to be cured. Perhaps more significantly, The Temple of Isha is the headquarters of the Knights of Isha, regular exodites who devote themselves spiritually to the Eldar's last remaining god. The Knights of Isha are skilled holy warriors who forsake alliegences to kingdoms or lords to do the bidding of Isha, whose will is translated to them through the Priests & Priestesses. Typically Knights of Isha will find themselves dispatched to help protect the innocent and preserve peace wherever necessary, while other Knights of Isha may prefer to roam far and wide of their own accord and make their world a better place one action at a time. *'Polar Region' - Located in the north of the main continent around the pole, this region is a frozen snowy land riddled with white mountains & coniferous forests, and inhabited by hardy exodites who can be identified by their notably pale skin and thick fur clothing. The polar exodites tend to live in small, isolated settlements of hardwood cabins & longhouses (which are often supported by living trees manipulated by a priest or priestess) where they farm what little land they can and hunt animals from the surrounding areas. Each settlement tends to be ruled by a single priest or priestess along with a council of elders. *'Tropical Region' - Located in the south of the main continent within the tropics, this region is covered in dense rainforest of enormous trees and colourful plant life, and inhabited by exodites who can be recognised by their dusky skin and skimpy clothing made of leaves & fur scraps. The natives live in tribes and each tribe lives in massive treehouses built amongst the boughs and branches of the largest trees in the rainforest, which can reach dozens of metres in diameter around the trunk. They mostly live a hunter-gatherer lifestyle with some members of the tribe collecting fruits & berries from the lush plantlife while others hunt local beasts for their meat. Category:Eldar Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Exodite World